Advancements in digital media technologies are opening new opportunities for digital media distribution. Various companies, such as Netflix®, Blockbuster® Online, TiVo® and Movielink® have implemented technologies and systems for renting DVDs and other digital media (e.g., videos, music, video games, ebooks, digital photos, etc.) using the Internet.
Netflix® and Blockbuster® provide services that allow users to search movie catalogs and manage an personal movie rental queue online. Physical DVDs of the movies are shipped directly to the user's home and provide return envelopes for returning the DVDs via the postal service. Because these services distribute physical DVDs they typically restrict the number of DVDs that can be simultaneously shipped to each user. These restrictions are due to limitations on inventory and/or agreements with content providers.
A significant drawback with such services is that users must wait 3-4 days for movies to be delivered through the postal service. Moreover, these services will typically not ship new movies until movies are returned by the user which can add even more delay to the process.
Movielink® allows users to electronically rent or purchase movies, TV shows and other popular videos. Users can search categories, pay with credit or debit card, and electronically download purchased or rented movies to their home computers. Included with the service is client software that allows the user to manage and view the downloaded movies. Movies can be stored for a period of up to 30 days and viewed an unlimited number of times in a 24 hour viewing period starting when the user first “plays” the movie.
Although Movielink® improves upon services that manage physical inventory, the user must purchase or rent each movie (no subscription service is provided), then wait for the movie to be downloaded to their computer (e.g., 30-90 minutes for a full download). Such delay prevents the user from instantly accessing movies which can diminish the overall user experience. Although Movielink® attempts to shorten download time (2-10 minutes) by allowing the user to view the movie during download, this feature does not allow simultaneous instant access to multiple movies.
TiVo® automatically finds and digitally records scheduled television broadcasts. The TiVo® service includes a Wishlist® feature that automatically searches and records schedule television broadcasts based on user search criteria.